Unreaded Chapter
by L'Mi Ca Vocaloid Fanfiction
Summary: Pusat kota tokio, pusat pemerintahan jepang dan pusat kerajaan membuat kota itu di jaga dengan ketat. Terlihat beberapa orang bertubuh tingi dengan mata hijau dengan gradiasi warna biru dan coklat berlalu lalang di antara penduduk asli jepang. Di lengan mereka terdapat tanda yang dapat dikenali dengan sekali lihat, ya mereka pasukan NAZI, pasukan asal jerman pimpinan sang legendari
1. Chapter 1

Unreaded chapter

Author :: A-Kio

Rate : NC+17 deh pokoknya :p

Disclaimer :: i just can claim the story TwT,..

ini pernah aku post di akun ffnku,..tapi aku lupa sandi + mailnya XDD

[saya tak yakin dengan judul inih. Saya paling gaje deh kalo urusan judul mengjudul + ending meng ending ~ XDD cekakkaaa, sepertinya 2chap =w= lagi-lagi berfandom VOCALOID, apaahh! Jangan salahkan sayaahh~ salahkan mantan suami saya *tunjuk tora+reita+wataru+miyavi+ *bebusa* *istri durhaka XDD ]

Inspired by :: seragam senbonzakura – vocaloid XP

Oh iya! Karangan ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, XDD jangan percaya ada sejarah jepang yang begini XP,.. tadinya sih waktu, tempat dan kejadian mau aku samain sama kenyataannya dengan bersetting di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki #PLAAK,.. demodemo~ karena waktu diterangin soal bom atom itu Cuma sekilas ya sudah, ilmu yang kupunya Cuma saiprit XP

Happy reading..! :DD

…..

1st chapter

Tokio –japan 1948

3 tahun setelah Akhir Zaman peperangan. Zaman dimana kehidupan tak semudah sekarang. Peperangan masih terjadi di mana-mana. Darah masih banyak bertumpahan dan tangisan masih senantiasa menyelimuti sebagian besar Negara di dunia ini

"ibu,..kapan ayah pulang..?" seorang bocah perempuan berambut yellow blonde menarik-narik yukata hitam yang dikenakan sosok wanita yang sepertinya ibu dari anak itu.

"ayah sudah bahagia disana nak~ jadi tak akan pulang ^^" wanita itu mencoba tegar menahan air matanya agar tak keluar. Tak membuat anak perempuannya khawatir

"….besok~ kita yang akan menyusul ayah rin~" sosok bocah yang merupakan kakak kembar laki-laki dari bocah perempuan tersebut sepertinya sudah mulai mengerti

"tapi ren~ rin mau ketemu ayah~ besoknya kapan.. ibu sama ren selalu bilang besok.." bocah bernama rin itu menggelembungkan pipinya, menggemaskan

"hhh~…hikszz, hikkszz,.." sang ibu berjongkok memeluk kedua buah hatinya. Tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya mengingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu sebelum kedua buah cinta mereka lahir. Sedangkan sang kakak –ren- hanya menatap batu nisan dengan tatapan sendu betuliskan 'Kamui Gakupo' yang ia ketahui adalah ayahnya itu

"ibu kenapa nangis~ ibu jangan nangis dong~ kata ibu, ayah gak suka sama orang cengeng~" rin, yang usianya baru melewati 2 tahun itu menghapus airmata ibunya dengan polosnya. Sedangkan ren mulai menangis sambil memeluk ibunya

"maafkan ibu nak~…" isak sang ibu ditengah-tengah tangisnya

…..

[flash back :: on]

4years ago

Tokio –japan 1944

Pusat kota tokio, pusat pemerintahan jepang dan pusat kerajaan membuat kota itu di jaga dengan ketat. Terlihat beberapa orang bertubuh tingi dengan mata hijau dengan gradiasi warna biru dan coklat berlalu lalang di antara penduduk asli jepang. Di lengan mereka terdapat tanda yang dapat dikenali dengan sekali lihat, ya mereka pasukan NAZI, pasukan asal jerman pimpinan sang legendaries Adolf Hitler itu tak jarang terlihat di Negara jepang. Kesamaan Negara komunis membuat kedua Negara itu berhubungan akrab

Diantaranya, terdapat seorang polisi muda jepang sedang berlari ke dalam bangunan istana jepang, tak masuk ke bangunan utama. Namun pemuda berambut biru tua itu menuju bangunan di sisi kiri gedung istana dengan ornament klasik itu

"Kamui-sama..!" teriak pemuda itu sambil berlari masuk ke dalam gedung yang bertuliskan "gedung kepolisian istana" dengan huruf kanji

"..hh~ kaito-kun, akhirnya kau datang ^^" pemuda tampan yang mengenakan seragam polisi khas jepang dengan rambut ungu panjangnya yang diikat ala samurai menyambut pemuda berambut biru yang bernama kaito

"kamui gakupo..! a-aapa ini..! kau bohong kan..! a-aaku dipindah tugaskan ke-.." kaito berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia lepas topinya lalu mengipasi dirinya dengan topi itu.."dan lagi kau berhasil membuatku menjatuhkan eskrimku karena membaca surat ini..!" tambah kaito

"mana ku tahu, beliau sendiri yang memintamu, aku hanya sebagai perantara untuk menyampaikannya" pemuda tampan berambut ungu yang bernama gakupo itu masih dengan santainya memilah-milah berkas sambil meminum tea hijaunya. Di depannya, tampak seorang polisi wanita cantik berambut coklat pendek yang sesekali melihat kaito

"t-tapi gakupo-sama,..harusnya kau yang menjadi polisi pribadi beliau, kau kan kepala polisi.." kaito menghampiri gakupo lalu menatap gakupo dengan tatapan sendu

"tatapanmu tak berguna padaku bodoh~.." kedua mata gakupo membalas tatapan memelas kaito dengan lirikan ke sosok polisi wanita di depannya. Membuat mata biru kaito mengikuti arah mata gakupo

"…apa..? jangan tatap aku seperti itu? Bisa kan..? kamui-san cepat berkasnya~" polisi wanita itu mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan kedua pria tersebut, kebetulan juga di ruangan itu hanya terdapat mereka bertiga. Karena bukan sembarang orang yang bisa masuk

"..ah iyaiya.. ini,..sudah semua kan..?" gakupo menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah ia tandatangani kepada polisi wanita itu

"ok~ arigato kamui-sama ^^" polisi wanita itu melirik kea rah kaito yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub. Baru kali ini kaito melihat sosok polisi cantik dengan paha mulus dan badan yang bagus

"…fuhh~,..manis juga dia~..^^" polisi wanita itu tertawa pelan melihat kaito yang mematung melihatnya

"hei~ dia milikku, sudah pergi sana,.. hush hushh~ nanti malah banyak yang berfikiran yang tidak-tidak kalau kau berlama-lama disini~" gakupo bangkit dari duduknya lalu merangkul pinggul polisi wanita itu sampai pintu keluar

"milikmu..? dasar yaoi~" gerutu polisi wanita itu sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu

"..kapan aku jadi milikmu..?" dengan polosnya kaito menghampiri gakupo

" sejak kau lahir, kau itu anakku"

"APAAAHH…!" terlihat wajah shock luar biasa yang tersirat di wajah tampan kaito

"dassar bodoh, aku hanya bercanda, kau tahu kan aku suka ngomong seenaknya ^^" gakupo duduk di meja jatinya yang di hias dengan ukiran yang rumit namun indah

"ahh~ apa kau tak bisa sedikitpun serius gakupo-sama TAT, bahkan saat perang kau juga selalu membuat ulah dengan lelucon yang hampir membunuhmu.." kaito duduk di sebelah gakupo sambil kembali membaca surat perintah pindah tugasnya itu

"kau saja masih tetap lugu, kau juga sering hampir mati jika aku tak meyelamatkanmu." Skak mat, gakupo langsung membuat kaito tak menjawab kembali ".. ah iya, kau bekerja mulai hari ini, maaf ya aku mengganggumu makan eskrim.." gakupo memberikan secangkir es krim vanilla berisikan 6schoop tumpuk

"g-gakupo-sama.. hikszz~" kedua mata biru kaito berbinar binar melihat eskrim yang ada di tangannya

"ok~ jangan nangis, dan berjanjilah pada jepang kau akan bekerja semaksimal mungkin untuk pekerjaan barumu. Yaitu menjadi pelayan pribadi hime-sama..ok..?" gakupo mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, meminta kaito berjanji

"janji,..!" dengan mantap kaito mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking gakupo. Sosok pemuda yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri

"kalau gitu, abisin es krimnya, pasti hime-sama sudah menunggumu ^^" gakupo menepuk kepala pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu

"tapi, kenapa hime-sama memilihku..?" kembali, kaito bertanya dengan tampang polosnya

"..mungkin dia ingin adik yang berbadan lelaki dewasa ==" jawab gakupo asal lagi dan hanya di jawab anggukan mengerti oleh kaito.

"….ah! gakupo-sama, aku mau bagi eskrimnya sama hime-sama :D, boleh kan ^^" kaito berdiri di depan gakupo

"..pasti~,..cepat bawa. 1jam ngobrol denganmu bisa berubah jadi lansia aku.." gakupo menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal

"hah jadi lansia..?" kaito menatap gakupo dengan tatapan tak percaya

"…hhh~…." Gakupo mulai hilang kesabaran oleh sifat polos kaito, badannya yang sedikit lebih besar dari kaito membuatnya dengan mudah menggendong kaito keluar dan menutup pintu

"ehh, gakupo-sama main gendong-gendongan nakal nih..! oii bukaa~" pinta kaito sambil menggedor-gedor pintu

"aku mau tidur.! Kalau kau mau jadi adik yang berbakti, jangan ganggu aku..!" teriak gakupo geram sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Membuat kucirannya berantakan.

Bebrapa saat tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada kaito di balik pintu, membuat gakupo dapat bernafas lega. Tapi tiba-tiba suara ketokan pintu membuat gakupo kembali tak dapat tenang

"oh kuso.. ==" hei sudah kubilang kan! Aku ingin istira-~ ..hat..?" gakupo menghentikan kata-kata terakhirnya saat sosok yang ia lihat bukanlah kaito. Melainkan wanita cantik berambut pink panjang dengan kimono ungu dan apron putihnya

"ano,..maaf kalau saya mengganggu kamui-sama, saya hanya ingin memberikan makan malam untuk kamui-sama" gadis itu menunduk sopan sambil menjaga menu makan malam gakupo tak jatuh

"ah, silahkan masuk. Maaf aku kira kau kaito.." ucap gakupo sambil mempersilahkan sang pelayan masuk

"t-tapi, anda mau tidur kan..? saya takut mengganggu" pelayan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil meletakkan makan malam di meja ukiran itu

"ah~ itu, itu hanya untuk mengecoh kaito, kau tahu kan? Polisi lugu yang sering tersenyum bahagia tanpa sebab ==" gakupo kembali menutup pintu ruangannya, menyisakan sang pelayan dan dirinya

"ah~ kalau begitu saya permisi kamui-sama" pamit sang pelayan dengan sopan

"ehh~,.. ano bisa sini dulu..? kerjaanmu sudah selesai kan..?"

"Eh, ke-kenapa kamui-sama..?" terlihat sedikit wajah ketakutan tersirat di wajah cantik sang pelayan

"tolong temani aku ngobrol sambil pijiti aku, bisa kan? Tenang aku tak akan bertindak aneh-aneh kok,.^^" gakupo tersenyum ramah mencoba meyakinkan sang pelayan

"uhm,.. hai'" sang pelayan mengiyakan permintaan sang ketua polisi muda itu. Gakupo lalu mengambil posisi duduk di bangku jati dengan ukiran yang senada dengan meja jatinya

"kau pelayan baru ya? Seingatku aku tak pernah melihatmu" gakupo melepas topinya lalu mulai memakan makan malamnya

"iya kamui-sama, baru tadi siang saya mulai bekerja.." pelayan itu duduk di belakang gakupo dan mulai memijit kepala gakupo

"uhm~ aku kamui gakupo, dan aku yakin kau sudah kenal aku.. kau bisa panggil aku gakupo saja.. kalau kau..?"

"anda bisa memanggil saya luka kalau mau,.."

"kawaii name ruka-chan ^^b,..dan.. tumben rassanya lebih enak,.. siapa yang memasak kare ini..?"

"..saya sendiri,..terimakasih atas pujiannya " sang pelayan yang bernama luka tersenyum pelan dengan sedikit rona merah yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya

"hei~ kalau sedang berdua bisa kan tak terlalu formal? Kau membuatku canggung tahu.." pinta gakupo dengan sedikit menggerutu

"….err…i-iya gakupo-kun~/"

"nah gitu dong ^^ anak manis~ teheheh~.." gakupo melepas seragam bagian atasnya

"a-anda mau apa..?" lagi-lagi luka terlihat ketakutan

" kau bisa memijit punggungku kan? Duduk seharian memeriksa berkas membuat punggungku sakit, tenang aja~ aku bukan sosok hidung belang kok~"

"tapi gakupo-kun sosok playboy?"

"eh! Err~ kalau dibilang playboy gak pas juga sih,..aku hanya banyak dekat dengan wanita, dan mereka menganggap kedekatanku itu lebih dari sekedar teman, ya~ jadilah seperti sekarang, banyak gossip ^^" gakupo kembali memakan makan malamnya

"ooh,..pantas saja lah, gakupo-kun kan termasuk polisi tertampan disini. Ditambah lagi dengan suara gakupo-kun yang tegas dan merdu waktu bernyanyi,..gakupo-kun juga gampang bergaul.."

"eh,..apa..? kau tahu dari mana..?" gakupo menengok kea rah luka yang sedang asik mengeluskan minyak khusus ke punggung gakupo yang terdapat beberapa bekas sayatan

"a-apaa.." wajah luka makin merah sadar dipandangi gakupo dengan intens

"kau itu lucu ya ^^, fufufu.. kau sering memperhatikanku ya? Aku kan gak pernah nyanyi di depan umum.." gakupo kembali konsen dengan makanannya

"i—ia,..waktu itu pernah liat gakupo-kun sendirian di deket kolam, sepertinya mabuk, tapi aku dengar gakupo-kun menyanyi dengan merdu~" jawab luka terus terang

"ahh~ kau ini terlalu jujur XDD untung aku masih nyambung ngomong sama kamu, jangan sampai kau mirip kaito ya ^^" ledek gakupo

"uhm, iya gakupo-kun, sejujur-jujurnya aku, aku kan masih bisa jaga sikap~"

"..uhm~..sudah sampai sini saja, terimakasih luka-san, senang bisa mengobrol denganmu ^^" gakupo berdiri dari duduknya lalu menaruh piring kare yang sudah habis

"eh~ ta-tapi pijitnya..eh..?" kedua mata biru luka tertuju pada beberapa bekas luka di badan gakupo yang six pack (author mimisan)

"..sudah taka pa, kau belum selesai kerja kan..? uhm..? kenapa lihat-lihat..?" gakupo menunduk. Melihat bagian dada ke perutnya yang memang banyak bekas luka seperti sayatan dan tusukan "ah~ ini,.. ini waktu aku belum sehebat sekaramg ^^, kau tahu kan? Aku tak tiba-tiba duduk manis disini mejadi ketua kepolisian. Tapi haru bekerja keras dari 0 ^^" dengan ramah, gakupo menjawab pertanyaan yang berada di kepala luka

"..uhm,..iya maaf ya aku Tanya aneh aneh.." luka menunduk. Merasa pertanyaannya salah untuk di lontarkan "biar aku pakaikan.." luka berjalan menghampiri gakupo sambil membawa hakama hitam dan memakaikannya di badan gakupo

"tak apa kok,. Kalau sedang dipemandian banyak yang Tanya soal ini, ah~ terima kasih luka-chan ^^, kalau kau mau. Kau bisa main ke sini kok~ ^^b"

"uhm,…"dengan ragu namun pasti luka sedikit berjinjit lalu merangkul pundak gakupo

"eh,..l-luka-chan..?" rona merah terlihat mengiasi wajah rupawan gakupo

"maaf,..hanya ingin melepas ikatan rambut gakupo-kun,..aku fikir gakupo-kun mau tdur, makanya, gak enak kan kalau tidur rambut dibiarkan teri..emphh~…" mata luka terbelalak merasakan hangat di bibirnya dengan sekilas

"oyasumi…, besok kau bisa kesini kan..?" gakupo menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan tangannya sambil membelakangi luka

"…." Luka masih belum sanggup menjawab. Dirinya benar-benar shock atas ciuman singkat yang gakupo layangkan padanya

"aku tak memaksa, tapi jika kau mau datang, silahkan.." tambah gakupo.."maaf soal ciuman itu,..a-aaku tak tahan..kau terlalu manis…" gakupo mengusap wajahnya yang tak terasa keringat dingin membasahi badannya

"aku pasti datang lagi, aku permisi gakupo-kun~…" luka bergegas keluar ruangan itu sambil membawa nampan berisikan makanan yang sudah habis itu

"kamisama =/= apa yang aku lakukan, ini kan pertama kalinya ku bertemu dengannya~" gumam gakupo pelan

…

"i-iini benar kan ruangannya.." kaito berdiri di depan pintu ruangan yang menurut petunjuk itu adalah ruangan sang hime-sama "dari gapura turun ke lantai bawah, belok ke kiri jalan terus, belok ke kiri lagi terus ada pintu di pojok.." kaito kembali mengulangi petunjuk yang ada di kertas perpindahan tugasnya. Dengan gemetar. Kaito mencoba membuka pintu itu

CROOOOTT~…..

Langsung kaito menaruh eskrim vanillanya di dalam ruangan dan Seketika itu pula kaito keluar menutup kembali pintu itu. "Kami sama~ itu bidadari~,.. " terlihat hidung kaito yang mengeluarkan darah merah. Nafasnya bergerak naik turun tak beraturan. Keringat dingin mengguyur tubuhnya. Dan badannya bergetar dengan hebat. Baru kali ini ia melihat perempuan telanjang dan lagi. Itu adalah sang hime, bagaimana ia tak tegang..?

"hei~ kaukah kaito-shion..?" panggil suara merdu dari dalam membuat kaito makin tegang

"i-iiya tuan putri~.." dengan gemetar kaito memberanikan diri menjawabnya

"apa eskrimnya untukku..?" Tanya suara itu lagi, yang kaito yakini adalah sang hime, hime yang tak sengaja ia intip tadi

"i-iiya tuan putri, rasanya enak sekali, j-jadi aku ingin tuan putri mencobanya" jawab kaito jujur

"masuklah, aku sudah selesai berganti baju~ " perintah sang putri namun kaito tetap mematung di tempatnya. Tak berani bertemu sang tuan putrinya, bisa bisa ia mati di penggal gara-gara tak sengaja melihat sang putri yang telanjang "heii~ ayo masuk, jangan buat seorang putri menarikmu kedalam~" tanpa kaito sadari, sosok cantik sang hime sudah berjongkok di depan kaito

"h-hime-samaa,..a-aanoo-aanoo-aaanoooo….!" Kaito mendadan bersujud di hadapan sang hime, "maaf.. ta-tadi –tadi aku melihatmu telanjang..maaff…!" bolak-balik kaito bersujud di hadapan sang hime

Semburat merah menyerang wajah cantik sang hime "heii, sudahlahh ayo masuk, kau dimaafkan..tapi berhentilah bersujud sambil meminta maaf seperti itu" dengan lembut sang hime memegang kedua lengan kaito lalu membantunya berdiri

"h-hime sama~.."

"shhh~ tak usah sungkan padaku, kau kan pelayan pribadiku~ ^^, ah dimana kau dapat es krimnya ini enak,.." dengan susah payah, sang hime dapat menuntun kaito masuk dan kembali menutup pintu itu

"ah,..! itu dari gakupo-san..! hime tau kan :D,.. kepala polisi yang terkenal playboy itu lho~,..tapi emang gak bisa dipungkiri dia emang ganteng sih~ aku aja kalah u,u" kaito langsung mendapat kepercayaan dirinya saat berbicara soal eskriim

"hemm~ menurutku, tampan dan ganteng kaito kok ^^"

"ehh~h-hime,..?"

"panggil aku meiko saja ^^,.. ya~ aku rasa kau terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari gakupo kalau kau bisa memiliki sifat dewasa sepertinya ^^"

"ahhh~ terimakasih himee~~,.." tiba-tiba kaito memeluk tubuh langsing meiko-hime yang dibalut kimono tebal, membuat keduanya jatuh ke tatami karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"aww~..uhh~" meiko-hime mengaduh kesakitan. Membuat kaito dengan cekatan menggendong meiko dan mendudukan hime itu di sofa

"mana yang sakiit..?" Tanya kaito dengan penuh perhatian

"ah~ hanya hiasan rambutku sedikit menusuh kulit kepalaku. Hanya itu ^^ tak usah khawatir"

"t-tapi…~ "

"hei~ ayo kita makan eskrimnya saja ^^ nanti kalau cair tak nikmat lagi ^^" ajak sang hime pada pelayannya dan hanya di sambut anggukan setuju oleh kaito

"ah~ ternyata hime orangnya lebih asik daripada yang aku bayangkan ^^"

"memang yang ada di fikiranku aku bagaimana..?"

"aku fikir, hime itu orang yang gemuk, berlemak, seenaknya sendiri, tukang suruh. Suka menyiksa dan lainnya :D eh~ ternyata, cantik langsing baik lagi ^^" puji kaito apa adanya

" hei~ aku ini sadist tau,..~"

"eh, sadis? Sadis bagaimana..?" kaito meggaruk tengkuknya bingung

"….Ini awal dari kesadisanku ^^" meiko meletakan cangkir es yang sudah habis tak tersisa lalu tiduran di paha kaito

"eh…e-ees krimkuu~ huuwaaaa A" kaito menangis, sungguh mirip dengan anak kecil. Sang hime hanya tersenyum pelan lalu memeluk kaito

"shh~ jangan nangis, aku tak membuang es krimmu kok,.. aku hanya menaruhnya ke mangkuk lain~ aku hanya ingin mengetes seberapa suka kah kau dengan es krim ^^" meiko mengelus rambut biru kaito bak kasih sayang seorang ibu dengan anaknya. Membuat kaito berhenti menangis dan mulai tenang.

"t-tapi,..aku lebih suka sama hime daripada es krim~ gede~.." ucap kaito di sela-sela isakannya

"eh..?" meiko melepas pelukannya lalu menampar kaito "mesum.!"

"huwee..! hime, aku hanya berlaku seadanya. Aku tak mesum kok~ jauh lebih mesum gakupo-san"

"…. Hh~,..kau itu benar-benar seperti bocah.. bisa kan kalau kau sedikit lebih dewasa, jangan kau bandingkan dirimu dengan gakupo itu? Faham..?"

"t-tapi,, ia sudah seperti kakak sendiri untukku.."

"jangan banyak tapi, jadilah dirimu sendiri kaito-kun, kalau kau terus begini, aku jamin nyawamu akan langsung menghilang jika gakupo tak ada di sampingmu" terlihat wajah sedih yang terpampang di wajah cantik meiko

"aku sudah dewasa, aku sudah jadi diriku sendiri.."

"..aku tunggu pembuktianmu, aku mau tidur, mainkan aku musik" sang hime mulai meminta dengan seenaknya

"…tunggu hime, aku akan buktikan ." tekat kaito

"..aku akan setia menunggu buktinya ^^" ucap meiko pelan sambil mulai tert dur di ranjangnya

…

End of 1st chapter

Saya masih newbie XDD butuh reviewnya..! XDD

Sankyuu udah baca . mungkin banyak bejibun typos dan lainnya XDD


	2. Chapter 2

Previous Chapter ::

"_aku sudah dewasa, aku sudah jadi diriku sendiri.."_

"_..aku tunggu pembuktianmu, aku mau tidur, mainkan aku musik" sang hime mulai meminta dengan seenaknya_

"…_tunggu hime, aku akan buktikan ." tekat kaito_

"_..aku akan setia menunggu buktinya ^^" ucap meiko pelan sambil mulai tertidur di ranjangnya_

….

Author's note :: saya berusaha ending disini, tapi takut ceritanya jadi terkesan buruburu~ =w=)a.. gomenne XP saya pakssakan ada lemonade(?) di nih ceritoo~ :DD

Aku nggarap chap 2 ini dengan pergulatan perut dan kepala (?) pussingg . sakit perut . ngantuukk..! jadi gomenne kalo bakal bejibun typos dan kata-kata yang sulit dimengerti . semoga mbah gugel dapat membantu kalian XDD

…

Kuncup-kuncup bunga sakura mulai bermunculan di sudut-sudut kota tokio. Suasana yang masih cukup genting karena masih ada perang dimana-mana tak menghalangi bunga yang menjadi chiri khas Negara jepang tuk mulai mekar.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan hakama hitamnya terduduk di dekat kolam. Pandangan mata tajamnya tak henti melirik arloji emasnya. Seperti menanti kedatangan seseorang

"gakupo-kun..?" panggil suara lembut yang sudah dinantikan pemuda bernama gakupo itu "apa aku terlambat..?" dengan enggan, gadis pemilik suara lembut itu berjalan mendekati sosok jangkung gakupo

"uhm~ tidak,..aku saja yang datang jauh lebih awal ^^,…uhm, mau langsung jalan..?" gakupo mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung disambut oleh gadis bernama luka itu. Malam ini. luka begitu cantik dengan rambut yang diikat memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Mengenakan yukata bermotif bunga sakura ungu yang sesuai dengan obi kupu-kupunya.

"..kau jauh lebih cantik jika diikat~ ^^" puji gakupo sambil menggandeng luka menuju pusat tokio

"….g-gakupo-kun juga,..kenapa hari ini di biarkan terurai..?" luka balas bertanya dengan wajah merahnya

"uhm~ memangnya tak boleh ya.."

"b-buukan begitu..h-hanya saja.." luka kehabisan kata-kata, takut jika ia salah kata dan membuat sosok yang kini disukainya membencinya

"iya, aku tahu kok~.."gakupo melepas gandengannya. Membuat luka semakin takut dan tak berani memandang sosok jangkung gakupo

"sudah ^^.."gakupo menepuk kepala luka pelaan

"a-apaa,..?" luka masih tetap saja tak berani memandang gakupo

"..aku fikir kau bosan dengan penampilanku yang selalu di kucir, jadi..aku kepang saja ^^" kali ini tangan kekar gakupo merangkul pinggul luka lembut. Membuat wajah cantik luka merona bak gurita (cek gakupo di matryoshka kalo kagak cameliia XDD)

"aku tak mungkin bosan denganmu bodoh~.." dengus luka malu-malu

"eh~ benarkah? Bahkan jika aku sudah tua..?" gakupo mencoba memastikan

"..asal kau tetap mencintaiku, itu tak masalah~" senyum manis tersirat di wajah luka yang merona

CHUUUU~ gakupo melayangkan kecupannya di bibir luka. Kecupan singkat yang selalu ia lakukan jika tak kuat melihat wajah manis luka

"g-gakupo-kun!.." luka memukul perut gakupo pelan, kaget dengan ciuman tiba-tiba itu

"eh~,..hehehee~ ^^ tenang tak ada yang melihat kok ^^"

"ta-tapi t-tetap saja kann~.." luka menutup wajahnya malu. Baru kali ini ia di cium di depan umum

"heii~ ayo~,..kau janji kan akan mengantarku ke rumahmu? Jadi dimana rumahmu?"

"..err~ itu masuk jalan kecil di sebrang situ, tak jauh dari sini" luka menuntun gakupo –kekasihnya- menuju rumahnya. Ya~ sudah 3bulan mereka jadian setelah 1bulan masa pendekatan yang dilancarkan gakupo. Tapi, hanya beberapa orang terdekat saja yang mengetahui hubungan special antara kepala polisi dan pelayan itu.

…

"nah~ sampai..tadaima~.." luka membuka pintu kayu rumahnya. Rumah yang sederhana namun terlihat indah dengan pohon-pohon sakura yang mulai menampakan kuncupnya

"sepertinya aku pernah lewat sini..?" gumam gakupo pelan sambil mengelus elus dagunya. Mencoba mengingat tempat ini

"asal kau tahu saja, kau mabuk tepat di depan rumahku ^^, ayo masuk. Aku sudah buatkan makan malam untukmu" luka menggandeng gakupo masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya

"apa kau benar-benar tinggal sendiri?" Tanya gakupo sesampainya di dalam rumah

"seperti yang sudah aku ceritakan. Makanya, maaf aku tak dapat mengenalkanmu dengan orang tuaku,.." tersirat wajah sedih luka yang membuat gakupo refleks memeluk luka.

"aku juga, maaf.. peperangan ini memang menyakitkan"

"….kapan kita bisa damai..?" luka mulai terisak sembari meremas hakama hitam gakupo

"….aku akan mengusahakannya ^^" gakupo menyakinkan luka,"shh! Jangan menangis lagi,.. aku lapar dari tadi siang tak makan~" kata-kata gakupo yang seenaknya dan tak melihat suasana membuat luka menjiwit pinggang gakupo sebal

"huh~,..iya biar aku siapkan, kau duduk saja disana. Aku sudah membuatkanmu tea" pinta luka sambil menunjuk meja di depan taman belakang rumah yang memang sudah tersedia 2 cangkir tea panas

"thx ^^,.." gakupo langsung bergegas menuju tempat itu. Duduk di pinggir teras sambil menghisap rokoknya. Menikmati pemandangan taman belakang rumah sembari menunggu luka menyiapkan makanan

"gakupo-kun, makanannya sudah siap~…" luka duduk di atas salah satu bantal di sana setelah siap dengan beraneka macam makanan. Kali ini luka memang masak besar hanya untuk sang pujaan hatinya

"uhm,.. ah iya..~" dengan segera gakupo mematikan rokoknya dan duduk berhadapan dengan luka

"..itadakimasu~.."ucap mereka hampir bersamaan lalu mulai memakan masakan luka

…..

"bagaimana apakah enak..?" Tanya luka setelah selesai makan

"..uhm~!" gakupo hanya tersenyum puas sambil mengacungkan jempolnya tanda bila ia puas dengan masakan luka

"syukurlah ^^ kau makan sangat banyak, aku berharap kau tak gemuk ^^" canda luka

"kalau gitu, ayo olah raga!" gakupo menarik luka kea rah taman

"eh! A-apa kau gila, ini sudah ma-laam,…" tuka terdiam saat gakupo berjongkok didepannya. Mulai berdendang pelan sambil memakaikan cincin perak dengan berlian sebagai pelengkap di jari manis luka.

Luka terdiam. Perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Antara kaget, senang, tak dapat percaya dan ingin menangis, hatinya benar-benar meletup-letup mencoba mengganggap ini hanya lelucon gakupo segala, jika ini sungguhan. Sudah pasti ia akan mati bahagia.

Gakupo mengecup punggung tangan luka, lalu kembali menyanyikan lagu-lagu romantis agar membuat luka sedikit lebih santai. Tangan terampilnya membimbing badan luka untuk berdansa dengannya di bawah sinaran rembulan. Benar-benar saat yang romantis

Luka mulai dapat mengikutin gerakan gakupo. Masih dengan saling diam, kedua pasang mata mereka betatapan dan sejenak gerakan dansa itu terhenti. Refleks. Luka berjinjit dan menautkan kecupannya di bibir gakupo. Merespon sikap luka yang merupakan persetujuan dari maksud gakupo memberikan cincin. Membuat gakupo membalas kecupan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Hanya sebentar dansa mereka terhenti. Kembali gakupo melanjutkan gerakannya dengan menggendong tubuh luka. Bibir mereka tetap saling bertautan saat berdansa. Bahkan kecupan mereka tambah memanas ketika gakupo mengeluk pinggul luka. Membuat luka terangsang dengan sentuhan kekasihnya yang selalu ia nantikan.

Gakupo memberikan sentuhan yang benar-benar berbeda pada kekasih yang sudah menjadi tunangannya itu. Gaya bercinta yang baru kali ini ia berikan pada orang yang paling ia cintai. Gakupo dengan entengnya memutar badan langsing luka dalam pelukannya. Lalu melepas ciuman panas itu. Mengambil tempat di belakang luka sambil kembali berdendang.

Luka mendesah pelan merasakan nafas hangat gakupo yang menerpa lehernya. Mencoba mengikuti gakupo. Luka ikut berdendang. Memposisikan tangan gakupo ke atas dadanya dan disambut positif oleh remasan tangan gakupo. Rangsangan demi rangsangan yang dirasakan 2sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta membuat desahan desahan nikmat di sela-sela dendangan mereka makin memanaskan situasi ini

Tangan gakupo mulai aktif menyusup ke sela-sela yukata luka. Melepas obi kupu kupunya dan mengelus-elus paha putih mulus hingga pangkalnya. Luka hanya menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya membuat kemaluan gakupo yang telah menegang bergesekan dengan pantat luka

"hhhh~ hhh~,.." gakupo mendesah nikmat, ia membalikan badannya agar berhadapan dengan luka. Kedua tangannya mulai menyusup ke bongkahan pantat luka yang sintal. Meremasnya dengan tempo yang makin cepat. Melihat kondisi gakupo dengan keringat dinginnya yang mulai keluar. Lidah luka tak tinggal diam, ia jilati dan menghisap keringat dan di leher gakupo sambil menyisakan beberapa tanda merah di kulit gakupo. Kedua tangan halus luka juga mulai menyusup ke dalam hakama gakupo. Mengelus elus dada bidah gakupo sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Memberi rangsangan pada kemaluan gakupo yang masih tertutup kain hakama dengan bagian luar daerah 'terlarang' milik luka

"g-gskupo-kuunn~..ahhh~"..desah luka panjang. Luka mulai memberanikan diri melepas hakama yang gakupo kenakan lalu berjalan memutari gakupo yang sudah telanjang. "aishiteru~.." ucap luka pelan sambil memeluk gakupo dari belakang. Meremas-remas batang kemaluan gakupo yang berukuran besar itu dengan gemas, membuat sang pemilik makin mendesah

"a-aai shiteru mo luka-chan~ ahh~.." jawab gakupo di sela-sela desahannya

- istirahat sek, cemburu aku ==" #PLAAK kembangkan fikiran hentai kalian anak-anak XDD *digebukin reader* okeh lanjut =w=)a saya pengen selesein lemon yang dilakuin sambil dansa gini XP -

"g-gakupo,..a-aku sudah tak kuat~" .. luka mengentikan remasannya. Lalu memeluk gakupo dengan erat. Gakupo tahu, luka hampir mencapai puncak orgasmenya. Dengan cekatan, Gakupo menggendong tubuh luka yang menegang. Memposisikan batang kemaluannya tepat di bibir daerah terlarang luka. Dengan perlahan ia coba memasukkan 'miliknya' ke dalam milik luka.

"A-aahhh~,…" merasakan daerah terlarang luka yang sempit dan berkedut kencang menyusahkan gakupo untuk menanamkan miliknya.

"g-gakupo-kunn~ ahh~,..a-aku tak kuat, aku ingin keluar~,.."luka meremas punggung gakupo, tak peduli jika kuku-kukunya menyisakan bekas merah di punggung gakupo

"tahan, biar kita keluarkan bersama,.." pinta gakupo sambil melepaskan yukata yang masih tersampir di badan langsing luka lalu menurunkan tubuh luka, membuat posisi luka kali ini menungging dengan berpegangan pohon sakura

"ce-cepat gakupo-sannn~,..AAKHHH….! akhh…! Akhh..! i-ittai nee~ ittaaii " luka menjerit saat gakupo menanamkan miliknya di dalam tubuh luka dengan sekali tancap.

"i-ini baru setengahnya sayang. Uhh~,..kau- benar-benar sempit~ ^^" tangan gakupo tak dibiarkan menganggur, ia remas kedua buah dada luka yang bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan pinggulnya

"sshhh~ sakit gakuu~ ahhhh~hh~.." luka memejamkan kedua matanya. Menggerakan pinggulnya berusaha membuat keseluruhan milik gakupo bisa tertanam didalamnya. Tak mempedulikan darah segar yang keluar dan menetes di sela-sela goyangannya "ahhh..! g-gaku~ di disituu~ lagiii~~ ahhhhh!" ternyata gakupo sudah berhasil menyentuh g-spot milik luka. Senyum puas tersungging di wajah tampan gakupo yang terlihat sexy dengan keringat yang menetes

"..di tempat itu kan~" gakupo mencabut miliknya dan seketika itu pula luka terduduk lemah di empuknya rerumpuan

"i-iiyaa~ l-laakukan lagi gakupo-kun~.." pinta luka sambil mencoba menahan hasratnya tuk mengeluarkan cairannya.

Dengan cepat, gakupo membalikkan tubuh luka menjadi telentang. Memposisikan kedua kaki luka agar mengapit pinggangnya dan dengan cepat memasukkan batang kemaluannya di daerah terlarang luka yang masih terbuka mengeluarkan darah

"aakhhh..! g-gaakuu-gaakuuuu…!" badan luka mengejang hebat, daerah terlarangnya berdenyut kencang memijat kemaluan gakupo yang berada di dalamnya

"k-keluarkan sekarang,.aku juga mau~ AAKKHH~~…" secara bersamaan gakupo dan luka mencapai orgasmenya di bawah sinaran rembulan yang menerpa tubuh telanjang keduanya

"g-gakuu~ hhhh~" luka masih mendesah pelan. Miliknya tak kunjung berhenti berkedut memanjakan milik gakupo yang tertanam di dalam miliknya

"shh~,..arigatou ne luka~.." gakupo memeluk luka dengan kasih sayang. Membiarkan luka terisak bahagia dan sakit di dekapannya atas kegiatan yang mereka lakukan malam ini.

"d-douita,..hikkszz…"

…..

Sinaran mentari menyindari kota tokio dengan indahnya. Beberapa kuncup bunga sakura pun mulai bermekaran dengan indahnya. Memberi kesan kedamaian di tengah peperangan yang makin menjadi.

Begitu pula di istana kerajaan. Para pelayan yang mengenakan pakaian merah muda makin memperindah pagi ini

"ohayou kamui-sama,.." sapa beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan gakupo, kepala polisi muda yang sangat di segani di istana

"ohayou ! ^^" jawab gakupo ramah dengan senyum yang terbingkai. Membuat wajah tampannya makin terlihat terpesona.

Kejadian semalam membuatnya sangat bahagia. Tinggal menentukan hari H menuju ke pelaminan. Dan merasakan bagaimana indahnya sebuah keluarga yang ia ketuai.

"gakupo-sama.."..tiba-tiba kaito mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan gakupo

"humn? Ada apa, apa kau ada masalah..?" Tanya gakupo seperti biasa setiap kaito menghampirinya

"..masalah besar,..bisa kan kita tak membicarakannya disini..?" kaito menarik tangan gakupo menuju ruang pribadi gakupo

"hei~ ada apa,..?" Tanya gakupo heran. Baru kali ini ia lihat wajah serius kaito "kenapa kau disini? Dimana hime-sama..?" tambah gakupo bingung. Entah kenapa ia mulai cemas

"harusnya aku yang Tanya dimana hime-sama.!" Kaito sedikit berteriak, nada suaranya penuh emosi dan keseriusan

"h-heii~ apa maksudmu..? jangan bercanda kaito-kun..? apa dia menghilang..?" gakupo kaget setengah mati ia berusaha tetap tenang dan melontarkan pertanyaan lagi

"kau tahu? Selama ini aku bukan mengawal hime-sama,.."

"WHAATT…!"

"sh..! jangan kencang-kencang,..semalam aku baru di ceritakan oleh meiko, kau pasti tahu kan?"

"sakine meiko? Polisi perempuan itu..?" Tanya gakupo lagi "kenapa kau bisa berbicara dengannya semalaman..? selama 3bulan kan kau hanya boleh berada di samping hime-sama yang tak boleh pergi keluar"

"…dialah yang berpura-pura menjadi hime-sama dan menipuku.." terlihat nada kesedihan di wajah kaito

"eh..? uhm,.. lalu dimana hime-sama..? sumpah, aku tak tahu sama sekali soal dia, bahkan aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya."gakupo mengelus pundak kaito pelan.

"maaf, maaf aku selama ini membohongimu..aku bukanlah sosok hime yang kau sukai kaito-kun, …meiko berkata semalam sambil menangis padaku.' Kaito menirukan kata-kata yang meiko ucapkan semalaman "aku tak tahu gakupo-kun! Semalam aku refleks menciumnya dan ia langsung berkata seperti itu. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan" mata biru kaito mulai memerah, siap mengeluarkan air mata

"…lalu..?"

"dia berkata bahwa ia adalah pelayan pribadi hime-sama sebelumku. Ia diperintahkan oleh hime-sama untuk menggantikan tempatnya sebagai putrid sementara" jawab kaito dengan air mata yang sudah menetes ke wajah pucatnya

"jadi siapa sang hime itu..? apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya..?" gakupo menghapus air mata kaito dengan lembut. Berusaha menangkap dengan jelas suara lemah kaito yang tergagap

"ia menyamar menjadi seorang pelayan disini, nama asli putrid adalah megurine luka. Kata meiko, ia memiliki rambut smokey pink yang panjang." Kaito menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya "a-aaku harap kau dapat menemukannya gakupo-sama~"

"….."

"g-gakupo..? apa kau kenal dia..? hikszz.." kaito mencoba bertanya di sela-sela isakannya

"…4bulan yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya. Dan jangan Tanya soal kenal atau tidak.." jawab gakupo yang menyisakan teka teki di kepala kaito

"m-maksudnya..?"Tanya kaito bingung

"… aku melakukannya semalam dengannya,..aku bertunangan dengannya dan tinggal menunggu hari H untuk mempersuntingnya"..

"A..APA..! apa kau gila gaku..! kau lakukan itu semalam dengannya..! heii! Derajatnya jauh lebih tinggi diatasmu..!" kaito meggoyangkan pundak gakupo. Berharap itu hanya candaan belaka

"AKU SERIUS BAKA..!,..a-aaku takut menghamilinya, b-bagaimana ini,..khh..!" gakupo menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Bingung harus bagaimana

"…g-gaaku…" kaito terdiam. Membuat suasana tempat itu menjadi sepi seketika

"….aku harus mencarinya.." menggambil topi nya, gakupo bergegas mencari keberadaan tunangannya yang ternyata seorang hime yang sangat di dewakan di negaranya.

"khh…! Kenapa jadi sesusah ini~" kaito mengusap keringat dingin yang membasahi dahinya. Bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang, dirinya dan orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri mau tak mau terseret dalam malasalh besar

BRAAAKK..!

"g-gakupo-sama..! g-gawat..!" tiba-tiba seorang wanita masuk dengan nafas yang menderu-deru "eh~.." kedua mata coklat wanita itu hanya menangkap sosok kaito yang tak jauh darinya

"…." Kaito menunduk saat melihat sosok meiko yang datang ke dalam ruangan itu "m-mau apa kau..?" kaito berusaha bertanya dengan nada sewajar mungkin

"…a-apa gakupo-sama ada.? Ada hal penting.." ucap meiko sopan, gadis cantik berambut coklat pendek itu menjadi canggung bila bersama dengan kaito

"baru saja keluar ada apa..?" Tanya kaito balik

"…..p-pesawat sekutu, pesawat sekutu melayang di atas kota tokio.." ucap meiko pelan "tolong segera adakan evakuasi penghuni istana,..dan sebarkan berita ini.. permisi.." dengan segera meiko langsung berlari menjauhi kaito, bukan untuk menyebarkan berita itu lagi, melainkan untuk tak merasa makin bersalah dengan lelaki lugu itu

"….kenapa jadi canggung gini ,..ah! bairlah.. " kaito langsung berlari menuju istana, memberitahukan berita berbahaya ini.

…..

"lu-ka..!" gakupo berlari menghampiri luka yang sedang bersih-bersih di rumahnya

"ah~ gakupo-kun ^^ ohayou~.." sapa luka ramah "kenapa kau lari-lari, apa ada sesuatu yang penting..?" luka menaruh sapunya dan berjalan menghampiri gakupo

"…" gakupo mengepalkan tangannya namun kepalan itu segera melemah "tidak apa ^^ hanya ingin mengecek kondisi luka saja ^^, apa kau sudah baikan..?" dusta gakupo, sebenarnya tujuannya kesini untuk menanyakan kebenaran berita yang disampaikan kaito

"yaa~ hanya sakit saat dipakai berjalan,..tapi..aku sangat bahagia ^^"luka tersenyum manis "semoga buah cinta kita lahir saat perdamaian ya ^^" luka mengelus perutnya yang belum pasti terisi oleh bayi.

"…."gakupo tibatiba memeluk luka dengan erat. Membuat luka kebingungan dengan sikap gakupo

"gakupo-kun? Kau kenapa..?" Tanya luka bingung "apa kau sakit..? ah! A-apa,..k-kau akan meninggalkanku seperti wanita-wanita yang tidur denganmu..?" luka mulai ketakutan

"tak akan luka,..aku tak akan meninggalkanmu~..tak akan.." suara gakupo bergetar, butiran kristal es terlihat di wajah tampan gakupo. Makin membuat luka –sang hime- bingung "aku cinta luka, sangat cinta luka.." ucap gakupo seperti tak mau meninggalkan luka

"shhh~ aku juga, sangat cinta gakupo, jangan khawatir, aku selalu akan berada di dekat gakupo ^^" luka mengelus-elus punggung calon suaminya kelak

"arigatou ne,.." gakupo melepas pelukannya lalu menghapus air matanya

"g-gakupo-kun..? a-apa kau menangis..?" Tanya luka khawatir

"ah..? hah..? tidak kok~ ^^" gakupo mendongak mencoba menghentikan laju air matanya "eh..!"

"eh..?" luka ikut mendongak. Betapa kagetnya luka saat ia lihat beberapa pesawat sekutu terbang dengan rendah di langit jepang. Ini berarti pangkalan udara jepang sudah berhasil di lumpuhkan oleh sekutu

"kuso,..lu-l-..luka…" gakupo membelalakan matanya ketika melihat kedua tangan sang calon istri sudah terkunci oleh pemuda tinggi berambut pirang dengan mata biru. Seketika itu pula seseorang tentara sekutu lain memegangi kedua tangan gakupo

"gaakuupo,..kyahh! lepaskann..!" luka mencoba berontak dengan menggerakan badannya namun lumpuh seketika saat tamparah keras menyapa wajah cantiknya

"hahha~ u r husband will di in my hand, don't cry for him…u just can cry for me~.." ucap lelaki yang dapat dikenali jika ia tentara sekutu.

"kuso..!" gakupo langsung memukul perut tentara yang memegangi tangannya itu dan mengambil pistol yang tersampir di pinggang tentara sekutu yang sudah pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Sabuk hitam karate yang ia kantongi memang sangat berarti jika dalam keadaan tanpa senjata seperti ini

"kh,..! damn!.." tentara itu mengambil pisau lipatnya dan langsung menyandra luka.

"g-gakupoo-kun~ hikszz,.." luka hanya dapat menangis, tak berani berkutik karena pisau lipat itu kini berada tepat di permukaan lehernya

"…."gakupo menunduk melihat pistol yang ada di tangannya lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Lalu ia membungkuk dibarengi dengan tawa kemenangan sang tentara sekutu

…..

End of 2nd Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

….

Final Chapter

…

DOR..! DOR..!

Gakupo menembak satu lagi tentara sekutu yang hanya diam memegang pistol dan sepertinya langsung meninggal di tempat hanya dengan satu tembakan. Sedangkan suara tembakan dari pistol yang lain dan bukan dari Gakupo berhasil mengenai kepala tentara sekutu yang menyandra Luka

"u-untung tepat,..hosh-hoshh..~" suara Kaito membuat pandangan Luka dan Gakupo menatap jalan kecil menuju rumah Luka.

"meguRine-hime..cepat bersembunyi.." tiba-tiba Meiko datang sambil berlari memeluk Luka

"me-Meiko-san,..!" Luka membentak Meiko yang sudah membocorkan kedoknya "lepaskan aku..! aku bukan himee..!" teriak Luka meronta

"..percuma kalau kau berbohong sekarang meguRine-hime.." suara berat Gakupo membuat Luka tercengang.."aku, Kaito,..dan Meiko sudah tau yang sebenarnya.."tambah Gakupo, tak berani melihat kea rah Luka

"a-apa-apan..! kalian jangan main-main~ ini sedang dalam keadaan genting kan..? kalian juga tahu aku hanya rakyat biasa yang jadi pelayan di istana..!" dusta Luka

"sudahlah tak usah berbohong.."Gakupo merapihkan rambut yang ia sampirkan di bagian dadanya lalu mencoba menatap Luka "kau tahu..? aku mendekatimu karena aku tahu kau adalah seorang hime,..dan dengan ini aku bisa menjadi kaisar jepang.." ucap Gakupo kasar sambil menatap Luka dengan pandangan merendah "aku tak habis fikir ternyata hime yang kita dewakan hanya perempuan rendahan..jangan anggap aku hanya memberikan cincin itu untuku, hei Kaito,..ayo pergi jangan sampai tentara sekutu makin menguasai tokio, Meiko,..kau sudah tahu tugasmu kan, kami duluan.." Gakupo menarik Lengan Kaito keluar menjauhi rumah Luka yang ternyata merupakan rumah Meiko

"khh,..! PERGI KAU..! dasar laki-laki brengsek..! aku akan menghukum mati kamu saat kita bertemu lagi..!" teriak Luka murka

"…" Gakupo menghentikan langkahnya sebelum berlari menjauh.."itupun kalau kau bisa melihatku lagi meguRine-hime "me-meguRine-hime..^^" Gakupo tersenyum penuh teka-teki lalu berlari meninggalkan Luka dan Meiko

Meiko yang melihatnya hanya dapat mengelus-elus rambut panjang Luka, mencoba membuat Luka tenang

"a-apa itu benar Meiko-san..? apa Gakupo tak pernah mencintaiku..hikkszz..~" Tanya Luka, berdoa agar semua yang dikatakan Gakupo barusan hanyalah dusta belaka

"aku yakin, ia hanya berbohong,.." ucap Meiko "sebenarnya, yang membocorkan rahasia ini aku,..aku hanya berkata seperti itu pada Kaito, a-aku takut Kaito mulai mencintaiku.."jawab Meiko jujur.."ja-jadi salahkan aku meguRine-hime, janga hokum dia,..hukumlah saya.."pinta Meiko dengan air mata penyesalan

"…khh..Gakupo bakaa…! Hikszz hikszz,.. Meiko antar aku ke sana,..cepaattt..!,."Luka menggoyangkan tubuh Meiko dan langsung direspon dengan papahan Meiko

….

"g-Gakupo-sama, kenapa kau berbohong! Kalau begitu Luka akan membencimu kan..! "Tanya Kaito tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Gakupo tadi

"..justru itu tujuanku,..membuatnya membenciku." Gakupo tersenyum tipis

PLAAAK

"BODOH..! kau harusnya tahu..! kalian itu saling cinta..! bahkan Luka menjadi rakyat jelata seperti itu hanya untuk mendapatkan cinta yang tulus darimu..!" Kaito melayangkan tamparannya dengan penuh emosi ke wajah tampan Gakupo yang mulai memucat

"…hhh~ kau tak akan tahu jika kau ada di posisiku Kaito,.."Gakupo terduduk lemas sambil mengelus-elus pipinya

"A-apa maksudmu Gakupo..?"

"…." Gakupo hanya merapihkan rambutnya memperlihatkan darah segar yang mengalir dan menodai seragam polisinya tepat di bagian dada sebelah kiri"kau tahu kan sekarang..?"

"g-gaakupo,..k-kapan..?" Kaito terbelalak tak percaya

"saat berhadapan dengan Luka ^^, tentara itu menyodorkan pistolnya di punggung sebelah kiriku,.aku tak sadar,..pistol itu diberi peredam dan saat aku memukulnya, ia menembakkan pistolnya ke punggungku,..hehehe ^^"

"bodohh..! jangan tertawa..! kalau kena jantungmu bagaimana hah..!" Kaito mulai geram,. Ia lepas kemejanya lalu mencoba menghentikan pendarahan yang Gakupo alami

"hei~ percumah saja kau mencoba menghentikan pendarahan ini, kau kan satusatunya polisi yang kesusahan saat membalut Luka~" Gakupo mengacak-acak rambut Kaito "hei,..apa kau sudah temukan gadis yang kau suka..?"

"eh..? a-apa..?"

"oh iya, kau kan doyannya sama tante-tante~ ^^"canda Gakupo lagi, tak peduli kondisinya yang makin kritis "..apapun dia,.. kau harus jaga dia sepenuh hatimu ya ^^ jangan malu-malu~ XDD"

"hei..! jangan bicara terus cerewet..!" gerutu Kaito, wajahnya sangat cemas melihat kondisi pemuda yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri

"GAKUPOOO…!" tiba-tiba sosok Luka berlari kea rah Gakupo dan Kaito disusul dengan Meiko

"ekh,..lu- ah! MeguRine-hime.." Gakupo tercengang kaget, ternyata kata-katanya hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri

"baka..!baka..! baka..! " Luka berlutut di sebelah Gakupo lalu memeluk Gakupo dengan perlahan

"l-lu-meguRine hime sakiit~ bisa kau tak memelukku..?" pinta Gakupo dan langsung diiyakan oleh Luka

"kenapa tak jujur..!" sentak Luka dengan air mata yang berlinang

"…kenapa yaa~ uhm~ mungkin ingin Luka membenciku dan tak mengingatku lagi,…dengan kondisiku sekarang,..aku hanya menyakiti Luka jika kita saling mencintai

"Kaito kau bisa kan jadi pendeta.." Tanya Luka spontan

"eh..hah apa aaku..!" Kaito bingungnya bukan main, sedangkan Gakupo hanya tersenyum

"…..kamui Gakupo, apakah anda bersedia berjanji menjadi suami dari meguRine Luka yang selalu mencintai meguRine Luka,..baik dalam kondisi apapun,..dan seumur hidup?" Meiko langsung mencoba menjadi pendeta sebisanya untuk mengikat Luka dan Gakupo dalam ikatan yang suci.

"..ya saya bersedia ^^.." jawab Gakupo tegas

"sedangkan anda meguRine Luka, bersediakah anda berjanji menjadi istri Gakupo kamui dalam kondisi apapun, akan mengasihi anak-anak anda dan akan seumur hidup mencintainya?"

"hiksz,..hikszz..saya bersedia.." Luka langsung mengecup bibir Gakupo dengan penuh rasa sayang, bekitu pula Gakupo membalasnya

"me-Meiko..?"Meiko menarik-narik ujung Lengan seragam kepolisian Meiko

"ya..?"

"ayo bawa mereka pergi dari sini..?"

"kenapa..?"

"…." Kaito menunjuk sebuah granat yang berada tak jauh dari mereka

"ekh..! Luka ayo pergi.. cepat..!" Meiko menarik Luka. Menghentikan ciuman mesra yang Luka dan Gakupo lakukan

"k-kenapa Meiko-san..!"

"….."Gakupo memakaikan topinya ke kepala Luka lalu mengecup jidat Luka dengan penuh sayang,.."Kaito..! gendong Luka dan lari dari sini,.. Meiko juga cepat"

"ta-tapi Gakupo-kun..!" Luka memegang seragam Gakupo, enggan melepas suaminya itu

"..shh~ ^^ aku sudah tak sanggup berjalan lagi Luka,..biar aku disini.."jawab Gakupo masih dengan senyum yang terhias di wajah pucatnya,

"ta-tapi…"

"aku mohon, ini permintaan terakhirku.." pinta Gakupo memelas, dengan segera Kaito menggendong Luka dan menggandeng Meiko lari dari tempat Gakupo

"gaaakuupoooooo…..!" Luka berteriak di sela isakan tangisnya, ia benar-benar tak mengira hal ini berlalu begitu cepat, cinta pertamanya, suami pertamanya menghilang dalam begitu cepat

DDDOORR~,… tepat saat Kaito, Meiko dan Luka makin jauh dari tempat Gakupo dan tak dapat melihat sosok Gakupo, granat itu meledak dengan lumayan hebat bersamaan dengan bunga-bunga sakura yang bertebaran . Bathin Luka benar-benar sakit. Tak di duga tubuh lemah Luka pingsan di gendongan Kaito

….

[flash back off]

"Ibu salah apa? Kenapa minta maaf..?" Rin makin bingung melihat sang ibu yang terisak makin jadi. Luka sangat merasa bersalah. Jika saja ia tak mengenal Gakupo, mungkin ia tak akan sesakit ini

"i-ibu…tolong jangan menangis~,.." ren membetulkan letak topi peninggalan Gakupo yang ia pakai sambil mulai terisak

"ren juga! Kenapa ikut nangis,..r-Rin kan jadi pengin nagis,..hikszz,,hiikkkszz…~" Rin mulai menangis bingung.

"shh~ jangan menangis sayang~,..nanti ibumu pingsan lho~"seorang pria menggendong Rin lalu menghapus air mata bocah itu

"…..eh~.." Luka mendongak, betapa terkejutnya Luka saat ia lihat sosok yang amat mirip dengan Gakupo kamui sedang menggendong Rin dan berhasil menenangkan Rin. Padahal biasanya Rin sangat susah ditenangkan jika sudah menangis

"shhshh~" sosok pria yang benar benar mirip dengan Gakupo itu mengelus-elus rambut Rin dengan penuh sayang. Tinggi, wajah, suara, dan semuanya benar-benar mirip dengan Gakupo. Kecuali rambut ungu pria itu yang dipotong pendek menyerupai rambut Kaito namun lebih panjang.

"ga-Gakupo..! kau Gakupo kan..!" Luka berdiri. Membelalakan mata tak percaya

"menurutmu..?" pria itu meberikan Rin ke gendongan Luka lalu bergantian menggendong ren

"hei,..! jawab aku,..hikszz' Luka mulai terisak lagi

"wah~ topiku~ kau rawat dengan baik ya nak ^^" pria itu mengambil topi yang ren kenakan dan memakainya

"k-kamu-kamu ayah kan..? apa kamu ayahku..?" ren berhenti terisak melihat sosok pria itu benar-benar mirip dengan foto sang ayah saat mengenakan topi

"kau bisa menganggapku begitu kamui ren ^^…hei~ apa tak susah mengurus 2 anak sekaligus,..uhmm~ kembar lagi~ ^^,..apa kau butuh bantuanku ^^ hehe~" pria itu melirik Luka dan langsung membuat wajah cantik Luka merona memerah

"..kau benar-benar mirip makhluk bodoh itu..!" dengus Luka kesal "siapapun tolong tamper aku..! it just a dream ri- eemphh..?" kata-kata Luka terputus saat bibir pria itu bertautan dengan bibir Luka sekilas

"kalau tamparannya diganti ciuman tak apa kan ^^ kau terlalu manis sih,..pelayan gadungan"pria itu mengacak-acak rambut Luka penuh sayang

"..ja-jaahaaattt..! kau Gakupoo..! jahaaat jaaahaatt..! aku benci kamu..!" Luka menangis makin kencang, namun ini tangisan kebahagiaan

"k-kau ayah..? bukannya rambut ayah panjang sekali..? kenapa masih hidup..? bukannya ayah..?" Tanya ren bingung

"..ya ^^,.. kalau diceritakan akan sangat panjang nak ^^, intinya ayah selamat dari granat dan sempat menjadi tahanan sekutu selama perang. Selama jadi tahanan. Ayah sempat di botaki, makanya rambut ayah sekarang pendek ==" Luka terkikik pelan, tak dapat membayangkan sosok Gakupo dengan rambut gundul

"nanti ceritakan yang lebih detail ya yah..! :D" pinta ren dengan senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya

"eh! Ren jangan mau diceritain sama Gakupo,..dia tak dapat dipercaya~" tiba-tiba sosok Kaito yang sudah terlihat jauh lebih dewasa, mengambil alih gendongan ren

"ren main sama teto aja ya..!" dari balik Kaito, terlihat sosok bocah berambut merah tua berkucir dua yang sepertinya seumuran dengan ren

"ah,..o-oke..!" ren mengiyakan ajakan bocah yang merupakan teman dekatnya

"teto! Ren! Rin juga mau ikut..!" Rin berteriak lalu merengek meminta turun dari gendongan Luka "tunggu..!" Rin berlari mengikuti ren dan teto

"..k-Kaito..?" Gakupo membelalakan matanya, sedikit tak percaya dengan perubahan pada diri Kaito

"yep! ^^,..ah kau jadi mirip aku,..apa kita memang benar-benar bersaudara ya ^^" Kaito memukul Lengan Gakupo pelan

"itu tak penting, yang penting..teto..? dia..?"

"anakku, memang kenapa..?"

"de-dengan siapa..?" Gakupo tak habis fikir, ternyata orang selugu Kaito laku juga XDD

"siapa lagi kalau bukan dengannya~" Luka menunjuk arah wanita berambut coklat yang sedang dikelilingi oleh teto, Rin,dan ren

"me-Meiko..? kau..dengan Meiko..? ini bukan lelucon kan..?" Gakupo benar-benar tak dapat mempercayainya

"uhm! ^^,.. heheh ^^ gara-gara dia, aku bisa berfikir lebih dewasa " hh~

"Kaito, kenapa tak kaget melihat Gakupo?" Luka mulai melontarkan pertanyaan

"uhmm~ kenapa ya~ ikatan bathin mungkin XP" jawab Kaito asal

"shh~ nanti dia cemburu lhoo~ ^^" Gakupo memeluk Luka dari belakang

"kalian benar-benar mirip ==, jadi,..Kaito kenapa tak terkejut

"kemaRin aku sudah bertemu Gakupo, namun Gakupo memintaku untuk merahasiakan ini darimu ^^" jawab Kaito terus terang

"bodoh..! kenapa kau beberkan..!" Gakupo menendang Kaito dengan gemas

"untung saja aku tak berkata jika kau memata-matai Luka seharian kemaRin hanya untuk memastikan Luka belum menikah lagi..!" Kaito balas menendang Gakupo

"jahaattt..! kenapa tak bilang padaku..!" Luka kembali menangis. Kali ini di dalam dekapan Gakupo

"shh~ maaf,..yang penting kau tak menikah lagi dengan laki-laki lain Xp,..dan..sesuai doa kita, mereka lahir di dalam kenamaian, bukan peperangan ^^" Gakupo mengecup puncah kepala Luka lalu dengelus-elus rambut panjang Luka

"pokoknya sampai rumah aku tak mau masak untukmu..!"

"silahkan kelaparan Gakupo-sama ^^)/" merasa atmosphere di antara Gakupo dan Luka mulai berubah Kaito memilih untuk berlari bergabung dengan Meiko dan anak-anak

"ekh..!k-kau mau aku mati kelaparan hah..!"

"suka-suka dong! Salah kamu juga~" Luka mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa

"..cari cewe ah~,..yang mau masakin aku setiap hari~.." sindir Gakupo sambil sesekali melirik kea rah Luka

"gaboloeehh..! Cuma aku yang boleh masakin makanan buat Gakupo tiap hari ." Luka memeluk Gakupo erat dengan wajah yang merona memerah

"umphh~ dasar my hime sama~"

-ending of final chapter-

-owari XDD

Ayoo kumen..! cekakkakakkaa XDDD

Review~

Aa~ ini fanfic lama, Cuma aku edit huruf kapital di nama doang ._.

Gomenne~ gomenne..! ..


End file.
